1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a castor for furniture, and more particularly to a castor with separate brake device and brake release device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Castors are fixed at the bottom of furniture for easy moving, and most of the castors are provided with brake device for positioning of the furniture.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional castor 10 with brake device comprises: a hollow shell 11 in which being provided a wheel 12, a toothed disc 13, a brake piece 14 and a pedal 15. The brake piece 14 has two ends located at the toothed disc 13 and the pedal 15, respectively. Pushing the pedal 15 down can make one end of the brake piece 14 press against the wheel 12 and make another end of the brake piece 14 tilt up and engage with toothed disc 13 to provide a brake action. To release the brake, it also has to press down the pedal 15 again, and the pedal 15 pivots away from the brake piece 14, and then the brake piece 14 moves away from the wheel 12 to release the brake.
Initiating and releasing the brake all require pressing down the pedal 15, which is likely to cause confusion or accidental operation, or even safety concerns.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.